Plot (FD)
The story length of Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream game is a little short and easy. Once the main story is complete, the game continues and unlocks more features. 'The White Book' Players arrive in a prestigious place known as Sylph Town, where a strange girl with pink hair takes them to the town's mayor. Once the player wakes up, the mayor introduces himself as Juan (pronounced HWAN) and says he found you by his front door; he doesn't know of a pink-haired girl though. Juan tells you the story about their powerless town and the wilt flower tree on Sylph Town that his family has been in charge for 20 generations. Since the player is interested in sticking around, she shows you to an old house that one could live on. Juan also gives you a hoe, watering can, Cabbage seeds, and explains how to plant crops. The next morning players hear a voice calling out for help. Step outside the front door to hear a little voice tell you to pick the weed at your feet. Once you do, one will find a little dirty book underneath the plant! Upon picking up the tablet you'll meet Peachy, the Sweet Fairy of crops. She thank's you for helping with her problem. Where did that stone tablet come from anyway?! Peachy says that maybe the town's mayor, Juan, might know more about it. Head out from Moonville Park and look the Town Hall. Juan suggests that the player need to introduce themselves to everyone. Most people can be found inside buildings, but there are some tricky ones: *Rosalina - Near the lake at Honey Lake District *Horst - By the barn in Caramel Fields *Mats - Standing at the dock near Beach Back at Town Hall, Juan hasn't seen that particular flower before, but he recognises the shape as something Juan has seen over at the tree. The two of us head over to the lighthouse, where Juan explains that there a legend about a guardian who lives at the top of tree and bloom the entire town to make the place prosper. Several years ago there was a typhoon and since that time the tree hasn't worked right. The citizens tried to fix that until one day it just stopped lighting up all together. After that the town started changing. Juan looks at the panel before the tree and wonders if maybe that stone tablet fits into one of the slots. Place the tablet into the upper-right location in the panel to see one of the tree light up! Whilst Juan marvels at the change to the lighthouse, Rowan appears to tell you the land and soil has been restored. Ja! Juan notices that you keep talking to yourself; apparently he can't see the little Sweet Fairy. Returnee: Charlene 'The Purple Book' Peachy wakes you up the next morning to tell one that a weird kid has arrived on the island. Head to the southwest exit of your house to bump into Ciel the inn owner! He tries to sell the player a few bogus wares, but you not convinced. Ciel used to live in Sylph Town, but now he lives on a neighboring beach. He just happen to see the light from the lighthouse and came to check it out. He'd like to move back, but his shop was wrecked in that big storm. You volunteer to fix Ciel's shop, but one must need an Axe. Ciel suggests you go talk to Juan, who then suggests one go hunt down Sabine. Nobody is home at the Mansion, but you soon meet her daughter, Jill. The little girl doesn't like strangers around her house and tells the player to buzz off. Walk back to Juan and tell her about Jill. Juan suggests the player give Jill some Bamboo Shoots, which they can find on the ground around Town Hall. Give Jill a Bamboo Shoot by opening your bag, moving to the Crops inventory, select the Bamboo Shoot, pick "Hold" and then talking to her when holding Bamboo Shoot. She'll warm up to you - a little bit. She not convinced players are telling the truth and wants them to bring her a crop you've grown on your farm to prove one's authenticity. Your Cabbages will ripen tomorrow, so go back to house area and pull weeds all day or just head to bed. In the morning, Peachy will explain how to harvest crops. Take the new Cabbage to Jill by going inside her house to Hold and show it to her like before. You'll also meet Vito, Sabine, and Yannick, who are impressed at the sight of your massive Cabbage. In exchange for the leafy gift, Yannick gives you an Axe. You can now use the Axe to cut down Softwood Trees; the triangle-shaped evergreen trees on your house area. Just walk up to a tree and press O button to chop down trees. The game will automatically utilise the Axe from your tool inventory without you having to manually equip it. Player will eventually get an Axe upgrade to chop down the Hardwood Trees. Once you have at least 5 Softwood Lumber (you already have 100 Cash), go back to Ciel's house and press O button on his house to fix it up for him. Ciel will be so happy that he'll give the player another stone tablet that he found as he thank's or your hard work. Juan wonders if maybe fixing up the other houses will bring the other villagers back too. Take the flower back to tree and place it on mosaic panel mentioned. Nothing happens with the tree though! Peachy things it might need more energy from people who come back to the island. She wants you to fix up the other houses to entice the citizens to move back. The easiest building to repair is Seedling Trio. It is located in Caramel Fields and requires 7 Softwood Lumber and 200 Cash. After it's completed, spend the day chopping down more trees or simply go to bed. The next day, go back to the fixed Seedling Trio and you will meet Tracy and her children Alex and Sonja, who are thankful for their shop being repaired. They give you 5 Marguerite Seeds and 5 Fertilizer. After they leave, another little Harvest Sprite appears, this time it is Honey, the fairy of trees. Peachy thinks the two of them together might plant that Purple Flower, so head back to the tree to give it a try. The two fairies will work together and use their power to add another flower to the tree. Now that the power of beauty has returned to town, Bianca can sell accessories inside her Fashion Store. Returnee: *Alex *Charlene 'The Blue Book' As you head back out of your house, Peachy explains the path to Goblin's House has been restored. You can access Goblin's House by going to the Mystic Area. Don't forget you can repair the Shipping Bin near the mountain entrance by exchanging 20 Softwood Lumber and 500 Cash. In mountain area you'll see a lot of houses that need fixing up. Yannick and Jill suggest you go visit the dried-up spring where Queen of Light is rumored to live. They also give you a map of Sylph Town. As walking along the path, you bump into the lovely pink-haired girl who originally helped one. Sugary Princess is glad that you are feeling better, and even more pleased that you decided to stay and live on the town. After she leaves, you noticed that Bubblegum Princess left something behind; it is the Blue Flower! Or, at least part of the third tablet. You wonder if that will still work at the mosaic panel even if it is broken. It doesn't hurt to give it a try. If you keep walking up the path you'll run into a wealthy woman named Eunice. She declares that you will be her assistant, and your first task is to fix her Villa. You need to eventually gather 10 Material Stone, 3 Iron, 2 Glass, and 1.000 Cash. As you walk back to the tree, you bump into the mysterious, pointed-ear creature. He is surprised you can see through his cloaking magic. He introduces himself as Elf. He on a search for tablets and asks if you too have been trying to restore the house. Maybe we can work together? Elf wonders where the other half of flowers could be, so he sets off to follow his hunch. Take the piece of Blue Flower and set it in the mosaic! The only thing that happens is that Sugary Princess catches up to you. SP glad that you found what she dropped on the ground and is even happier that you had the same idea; that it is part of the tree leaves. You tell SP about Elf's theory about the other part being connected to water. Perhaps you can catch it whilst fishing? She heads out to check into it and suggests that you keep the tablet for now; she might just drop it again anyway. The bridge in house area is what you want to repair next. Spend 5 Softwood Lumber and 600 Cash to fix it up. You also want to repair the mine schaft, regardless of what the man standing next to the mine entrance, Miroslav, tries to tell you! The mine repair costs 10 Softwood Lumber and 500 Cash. You will also want to repair Blacksmith Shop near the mine, which costs 20 Softwood Lumber and 500 Cash. The next day after built Blacksmith Shop, walk into the mountain are to meet Jan, who just moved back to Sylph Town from the city. He suggests you go to the mine to talk to Miroslav. That man will complain about his back and asks that the player go into mine to collect some Iron Ore for him; he will even give you a hammer! Go into mine and hit the dark-grey ore nodes until you find an Iron Ore, then go back to the surface and give it to Miroslav (simply talk to him to initiate the transfer). Miroslav heads back to his house (with your help) so he can do what blacksmiths do. Even Jan thank's you for helping gramps back to their house. You try to give back the hammer, but Miroslav insists that you keep it. As you leave the house, you bump into the black fairy, Blackberry. He's glad you brought life back to the mine and remembers something about a colored flower. Blackberry says he must have given it to Honey, although Blackberry is not completely sure because he had fallen asleep way back then. Peachy suggests that you start working on fixing Blacksmith Shop next to find Honey. Blacksmith Shop requires 10 Material Stone, 3 Gold, 2 Agate, and 8.000 Cash. The ore for these materials can be found when mining and then taken back to Gus' house for processing: *3 Stone + 50 Cash = 1 Stone *3 Gold Ore + 100 Cash = 1 Gold *3 Agate + 500 Cash = 1 Agate After you collect the proper materials, return to Miroslav's Blacksmith and press the action button to open the fix-it menu. The next day, head back from your house area to Honey Lake District to bump into Eunice. She drags you to her magnificent library to show you some of their encyclopedia. He notices the flower you are carrying around and asks if he could run some experiments on it. Whilst you wait for Eunice to finish her research with the Blue Flower, you're going to need some way of locating Honey. In Honey Lake District area, just a little north of Miroslav's Blacksmith, is a run-down shack that needs some fixing up. Sebastian's House requires 15 Softwood Lumber, 5 Diamond, 3 Marguerite, and 1.500 Cash to repair. The next morning you'll find a man passed out by your house! Sebastian explains that he is very hungry, so open your bag and select an edible item to give him as a gift. Once recovered, Sebastian tells you that he was the victim of fellow that stopped to help, who ended up taking all his belongings and running off with them. He doesn't have much to reward your kindness with, but he has a fishing rod for you! Take the fishing pole to a water area and cast in your line by using O Button. When you see a fish nibble on the line, leave it be until the bobber sinks into the water and the fish reel meter appears above your head. Then press the action button over and over until you reel it in; in this case, you will catch the broken piece of the Blue Flower instead of fish! Player will also awaken Honey, who is very annoyed that someone had been throwing litter into the water. Turns out that someone was Blackberry, but he was simply following Gorgon's instructions. King of Books, in general, is a very whimsical fellow. Honey did not want to disobey King of Books and face the king's wrath. Go back to Blacksmith to hand over the missing piece of the stone tablet. Miroslav looks at both pieces but something isn't right. Turns out none of the glues that Miroslav has will put the two pieces back together. He sends you out to get materials for a new type of glue. You need to bring him 3 Iron Ore and 5 Glass Material. Players can find these items in ore rocks in the beginning levels of mine (e.g., below floor 11). Bring the materials back to Miroslav and he'll glue the two flower back together. He reluctantly agrees to return the blue book to you, even though he hasn't finished his research. Take the whole tablet back to Flower Tree and place it in the floor panel. Blackberry, Honey, and Peachy will use their magical powers to set the tablet, which lights up the third part of tree. Success! Now head back down to the Watery Cave, where the flower blooms out and returns the power of water to town. You can now catch new kinds of fish and also unlock the mayor's son, Connor. NOTE: At this point, the player will met Connor, but they have not "officially" unlocked him. Connor will begin to live in Sylph Town permanently after you complete the plot for Yellow Book. Returnee: *Connor (for a while) *Lucy 'The Yellow Book' In the morning after completing a plot for Blue Book, there is a knock at your idol house door. Elf urgently wants you to go with him to the Fairytale Tree and asks if one has heard any stories about how the Fairytale Tree is suppose to bring prosperity to the island. Elf confirms that the story is true. The Fairytale Tree blessed this town, but a typhoon caused the flowers to blow away and the tree lose its plants. Without a story from the tree, the entire town began to lose its memory. The typhoon occurred due to an imbalance in nature, although he does not know if the imbalance was a natural occurrence or caused by an unknown force. If all the tablets are not located soon, Elf warns that the town will be destroyed! Elf wants to use the power of Queen's Pond to locate the remaining two flowers, but he needs the help of his apprentices. He asks you to fix the Book's plot in Sylph Town so they can return. In the northeast corner of the town you'll find . Each house require 10 Softwood Lumber, 20 Stone, and 300 Cash to repair. Once you fix each house, go back to town to see an introduction for idol friends, Timo and Julie. The two of them are rivals, although Julie seems to have a secret love for Timo, who just finds that girl. After both have moved back to Sylph Town, Elf will visit your house in the morning and ask you to meet them at Mystic Area to help them use their powers to locate the last two flowers. When you have the time, head to the spring in the mountain to meet up with the people. The two friends think they can do it on their own, but Elf insists that the three of them work together on this task. They all cast a spell to locate the books. Elf determines that one of the flowers with Light Queen, but he couldn't locate the other one. He suggests starting with the one that was located, but the other issue is that they not know where is the Sweets Queen! If you find anything out, Elf wants to hear about it. The queen is a mysterious one and might even be flying around as a bird. Julie also says that the beach area south of town is open now too. Go to the town and you'll find a gathering of citizens talking about a Blue Bird at Azure Rock, which is located in the ocean close to beach. The bird is rumored to come out at night on sunny days. It is good luck to see one! Blackberry and Honey want to see it too and ask that you try and find it for them to see. Head to Marina Beach at night and you will see a distant rock, but no sign of the legendary butterfly. Honey suggests that you talk with someone who knows a lot about animals; that would be Horst! Locate the shepherd and ask her about the bird. Charlene believes it might appear if you put out some Delicious Animal Feed. He teaches player the recipe for animal food so they can make it in a windmill on one's farm. If you have not repaired the windmill by the animal barn already, you will need 20 Softwood Lumber, 2 Iron, and 1000 Cash. Once you have the Delicious Feed, go talk to Horst, who has been patiently standing next to the mailbox on your house area. He confirms you have the right feed to lure the Butterfly. After that, go to the beach after 18.00 on a Sunny day to meet him there. A brief moment later a little blue-colored bird appears on Azure Rock. The story is true! Honey and Strawberry are both excited to see the bird, but their ruckus scares the bird away for a second or two before it comes back to eat the food you had set out for it. Since Horst has a knack for understanding animals, he intently listens to the bird until he reveals that it wants to talk to you alone. Also Horst feels he is in the way, Horst leaves you, the Blue Bird, and the invisible-to-him Sweet Fairies on the beach. After Gabriel leaves, the little Blue Bird gives you the apple that had been sitting on Azure Rock. The apple suddenly turns into Honey the Sweet Fairies of trees! Calvin is a bit upset that he almost ate Woody, but the green sprite is okay. Woody is a bit surprised that the Blue Bird was the one who carried him off the rock and asks if you could do him a favour. He wants you to prepare Strawberry Jam and bring it to the Harvest Goddess Spring. If you haven't done so yet, build the Apartment to get George, Alicia, and Vivian to return to Sylph Town. Walk into there to see a scene with George, who is willing to teach you how to make Strawberry Jam. After waiting for George's lecture about berries, Vivian gives you the recipe for your idol house kitchen. You'll also need to go back into the restaurant and buy some Sugar from apartment's ingredient inventory for 50 Cash each. Return to your idol house and cook a Strawberry Jam by combining 1 Strawberry and 1 Sugar; you don't need to upgrade your idol house to cook. Bring the jam back to the Queen's Pond in Mystic Area to meet up with the six Sweet Fairies. The Sweet Fairies cast a spell on the Strawberry Jam, bringing forth that Butterfly that turns into the missing Queen of Light! Apple remembered that the goddess could turn into the bird when there was trouble, so she used Queen of Light's favorite food to bring her back. Queen of Light knew that the books were collected to the tree. She kept one of the blown-away books to ensure it didn't fall into the wrong hands. Sweets Queen also confirms that someone intentionally causing the storms. After SQ gives you the Yellow Flower, run back to Magical Tree and set it in the panel. The fairies will combine their powers to activate the stone and bloom the fourth plant. After this cut-scane, Connor, the mayor's son will live in town permanently. 'The Pink Book' Whilst you ponder where the Pink Flower tablet could be, Apple and Chocola appear and asks you to follow him. Since the Fairytale Tree's power has been restored by a lot, Apple able to use her powers to generate a magical golden paper at the tree's base. On the other side of door is a green platform on land. In the middle of platform is a charming, red fairy taking a nap. Apple introduces players to the Goblin and asks him if he could give you any information about the town and its fairytale tree. Goblin explains that Fairytale Tree defunct because the books were lost, but the typhoon that caused problem was indeed created by Sweets King. He isn't sure why Sweets King caused the storm, but none the less that green creature has something to help you: the Pink Flowers! Down at the base of tree you ready to set the last book, but a sudden severe typhoon is now blowing! You quickly set the Pink Book and things seem to be oke, when suddenly a wind shoots down and destroys the flower! The sprites wonder where that unexpected bolt came from. It must of been caused by Sweets King again. Sweets Queen and Elf have a theory. Everyone heads back to the queen's pond and decide what to do next. Walk back to the spring to meet up with the deities and Elf. Goblin is annoyed that Sweets King has destroyed his favorite pillow (as the old fellow had been sleeping on Pink Flower). Whilst everyone talks, Sugary Princess notices you and overhears the revelation of King's name. She can't see the deities though, but after discussing the situation with her, she suggests that maybe Miroslav has an idea. After all, Doc was the one who fixed the third tablet. Back at Blacksmith Shop, the inventor tries to recruit Elf to be his assistant before coming up with the idea to simply make a new Pink Flower! All he needs is 2 Jade, 10 Stone, and 1 Sunflower. Jade Ore can be found in the mine and directly processed into Jade at Blacksmith, and Tracy sells Sunflower seeds. Bring the items back to Doc. The work might take some time to complete, so he requests that you take the Sunflower to Tracy. Head to Sylph Town and talk to Nora inside her house. The Sunflower gift implies that Ciel has a little bit of a romantic crush on Nora (Iiiiiiiihh!), so Nora requests that you return a White Rose to Miroslav. The blacksmith is excited to receive the flower, but understands that the White Rose means she's not interested (wah!). Miroslav then hands over the replica Pink Flower. Whilst it looks identical to the now wilt Pink Flower, Peachy can tell it doesn't have any magical properties. Back at the spring, the deities and Edmond try to infuse magic into Doc's creation, but they aren't strong enough; they really need Sweets King's help. Harvest Goddess notices that the tablet is emitting a tiny bit of magic. Bubblegum Princess was so angry at her dad that she took his stone tablet (the third one) and return to the surface to try and fix the Magical Tree herself. Head into the Underworld to speak with Sweets King. BP will meet you there for support as you demand the Cyanocrystal from the king. Sweets King laughs at your request, as he has no interest in preventing the island from sinking. Everyone heads to the Magical Tree to give it a try (though Bubblegum Princess still canot see the deities), but it simply not enough power. The Sweets Queen realises that there's still an element of nature missing: Strawberry the Fairy of graceful still hasn't been located. To unlock the last fellow, Elf suggests collecting flowers, wool, and fish. The Harvest Sprites will be more forthcoming with advice, and tell you to collect a Pink Dahlia, Great Wool, and Yellow Perch. After you have the three items in your bag, return to Queen of Light's Pond to awaken Strawberry. Everyone is glad to see the last fairy! It's now time to combine all their powers to complete the magical story. Head back to the Magical Tree to set the book's whole plot again. Everyone will be waiting for player at the Magical Tree. Everyone puts forth their best efforts, but it still isn't enough power to complete every plot of the book. As all seems lost, a great and mighty voice calls out from the base of the Magical Tree. Juan have arrived to give assistance, along with the rest of the Sylph Town villagers. If the deities' powers combined aren't enough, then they'll just include more people! All citizens use their spirit to invigorate the synopsis, which does activate the great story at the top of Magical Tree. Sugary Princess is elated that everyone's effort was able to restore the lighthouse, even without Sweets King's help. At this point the game's story-line has finished. When the ending sequence is over credits will roll then you will automatically go to bed. The next morning you can continue playing like normal. Effects *Now that the main storyline has completed, the player can get married - after they have seen their chosen bachelor(ette)'s 4 Heart Events + Date, bought the Flower Jewel, and reached 6 Hearts (60,000 HP). *If you have seen the 1 and 2 rival event to let romance rivals to get marry, you can now view the remaining 3 and 4 rival events. After seeing all 4 rival events the couple will get married one week later. For more information, see Romance (FD). Category:Plot